This invention relates to breech loading shotguns or similar firearms employed for sporting purposes. The invention more specifically relates to a firearm having, in addition to other novel features, a trigger guard that is slidably movable longitudinally of the firearm and is so innerconnected to its firing and breech-locking mechanisms as to control the operation of both of such mechanisms in certain desired respects.